


God?

by NegaiFreak



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Luffy VS Ajeel, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: To start their battle against the Alvarez Empire, Erza Scarlet requires the help of a certain rubbery pirate to take on the likes of Ajeel Ramal!
Kudos: 3





	God?

Erza's eyes widened. So did Ajeel's. The rush of sand had been blown apart in an instant by a torrent of rapid punches.

"Tch," Ajeel scoffed in frustration, "So someone else wants to try and fight a god?!" he remarked loudly, letting off a smirk. That expression quickly faded once he took a punch to the face from a stretched out fist, crashing into the hull of his battleship. The fist that struck him retracted back with the sound of a snap, steaming with its bright pink skin. Erza blinked in shock.

"...Luffy..." she uttered as she saw that it was the pirate who had come to her aid.

"Sorry for being late," he apologized with a sheepish grin amidst the steam billowing from his bright skin, "I didn't know how the heck I was gonna get up here without all those falling ships to jump on!" he noted, chuckling. Erza grinned. Though she was confident that she could've handled Ajeel herself, she was grateful to have help.

"Agh..." their opponent's voice groaned as he slowly sauntered out from the cloud of dust left behind from his impact. He looked out at Luffy, who stared back at him. "That's quite the punch you've got..." he admitted as a compliment, rubbing his hurt nose with a wide grin, "but as you can clearly see, that shit ain't gonna cut it against a god like me..." he boasted confidently. Erza took a ready stance. She had heard enough bragging from the Spriggan 12's 'Desert King'.

"God?" Luffy uttered, catching Ajeel's attention as his expression shifted into a dark frown, "You don't look like a god..." he pointed out. Blood vessels began appearing all over Ajeel's head as he grinned ominously.

"Pal, you're asking for a-! GAH!" he yelped in agony as he was suddenly struck at the chest by Luffy's left fist.

"Now Gum-Gum..." he began to echo as Ajeel was still stumbling back, "JET STAMP!" he roared, slamming his right foot into his target's torso and sending him crashing through his flagship's hull, smashing him into the deck of another.

"Wh-What the hell?!" one soldier stuttered in shock, seeing his squadron leader slowly sit up and cough up some blood.

"S-Sir Ajeel... are you all right?!" another man exclaimed, having noticed his injuries. The Spriggan 12 member stood back up on the splintered floorboards with a grunt.

'How the hell did he even touch me?' he asked himself as he looked at his hurt torso. He then blinked in realization and glanced up to see Luffy coming towards him with his fists readied as his leg was retracted back to normal. The steam expelling from his body waved with the wind. Ajeel blinked in realization, grinning. 'So that's how it is,' he noted inwardly, crossing his arms and throwing them out to unleash several blades of sand towards Luffy.

"Twin Jet Pistol!" he yelled, striking the sand with his fists fiercely, blowing it apart in an instant upon impact. Ajeel grimaced.

"Damn you!" he cursed, jumping away and heading back towards the flagship. However, he was unexpectedly met by Luffy just before he could reach it, much to his shock as he gasped.

"Jet..." he started to bellow, stretching both of his appendages back to their very limits before shooting them out in an instant, "BAZOOKA!" he roared, slamming his palms into Ajeel's torso.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" he screamed in agony, clenching his teeth afterwards.

'Shit, shit, shit!' he cursed repeatedly in his head as he landed down on the ship's deck, grabbing at his injured torso, 'This guy's on another level compared to that swordswoman...' he noted to himself, seeing Luffy land down in front of him, 'Speaking of which, where-?'

"HAH!" Erza yelled as she suddenly raced by, slashing at him with her swords. She was now in a tribal-type robe that covered her upper body in a dark yellow, waist coat-like garb. The neckline was topped with white fur along with a black hem underneath, with short hanging sleeves that ended with a brown and yellow triangular pattern along the sleeves' hem. A fur lined green sash that sat beneath her bust, above the bust kept the garb tied up and the ends of the coat fanned out by her thighs. Along her forearms were white bandages strapped around them from the wrist to below the elbow. The lower portion of the armor consisted of a pair of black pants and light, shin high boots where the tongue was flanked by the main body of the boot flaring out slightly. The armor was completed with a pair of wings that sat either side of her head and with her hair tied into a low ponytail. In her hands with two swords: one ornately styled broadsword and one sword with a blade of water.

"ERGH!" Ajeel grunted out of pain. Getting struck by that sword of water really wasn't good for him.

'Dammit...' he cursed inwardly, gritting his teeth, 'Guess this means I'll have to resort to that...' he realized, letting off an ominous grin. Luffy and Erza quickly took ready stances. Suddenly, the pirate widened his eyes.

"Erza, look out!" he yelled, suddenly stretching his arm out to her. Before she could react, she was shoved aside before Ajeel could strike with a rush of sand he had shot out. However, he smirked.

"Had a feeling you'd do that, you stretchy bastard!" he remarked, firing off another stream of sand towards Luffy. He crossed his arms, coating them in Armament Haki to defend himself. The sand struck, knocking him off of the ship in a loud holler.

"Luffy!" Erza cried out.

"And now..." Ajeel continued, catching her attention as she looked back at him, "WELCOME TO MY SAND WORLD!" he bellowed, unleashing a gigantic sandstorm onto the surrounding area. It went so far as to envelop the entire town of Magnolia below. Even as Erza had her wind sword, there was no way to blow away such a large quantity of sand. And it led to her being caught in Ajeel's grasp.

"Damn it...!" Luffy cursed, holding onto the ship from below with his stretched out arm. Visibility was practically zero at this point. Without a way to see, he couldn't risk reeling himself up without the possibility of making an overshot. In the meantime, Erza was being choked by Ajeel as her body began to shrivel from the effect of his magic. She thought back to when Luffy questioned Ajeel's 'godly' boasting, as he was boasting again. But she didn't back down. She steeled herself, requipping into her Morning Star Armor and letting off a bright light from it.

"It's no use!" Ajeel remarked despite being initially blinded by the light, bringing forth an axe made of hardened sand. But just as he was about to slice her head clean off, a giant beam of light zoomed in and struck them both, sending them flying into the air as the ship burst into splinters. "GGGAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ajeel screamed in agony. He could feel his chest burning from the blast he took. However, Erza was in the same state, having her clothes ripped as she plummeted towards the earth below. Ajeel grinned deviously. In the end, he had still won. "How do you like that, bitch?!" he yelled, "Even with your friend's help, you're nothing against a g-!"

"Gum-Gum...!" a familiar voice echoed, causing him to widen his eyes in disbelief.

"No...!" he yelped in realization, turning his head too late. With his stretched right arm unleashing a stream of flames, Luffy fired his fist right into Ajeel's torso.

"RED HAWK!" he bellowed loudly as he struck his target fiercely.

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!" Ajeel screamed in pain. The fire was intense, but not as much as someone else's flames from some time ago. He let off another grin. "That all you got, bastard?!" he shouted despite the blood dripping from his mouth and the cracks forming on his torso, "It's gonna take more heat than that to-!"

"GATLING!" Luffy roared. Before Ajeel could react, his opponent's left arm unleashed fire and struck him in an instant as well. What followed was a series of rapid, flaming punches to his whole body. With the sandstorm completely dissipated, everyone below could see the clash above.

"Whoa, who is that?" Happy asked, blinking out of astonishment.

"That fire's like Natsu's..." Wendy noted with widened eyes. Naruto grinned.

"I know who that is," he concluded.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luffy roared as he kept punching Ajeel, not letting up for even a single second, "IF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GOD, YOU'RE THE WEAKEST ONE I'VE FACED YET!" he bellowed angrily, "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" he declared fiercely, ceasing his attacks for a moment as he stretched both of his flaming appendages back to their limits. Ajeel was barely conscious. His body was covered in burn marks and blood. He widened his eyes upon realizing what was about to happen, seeing that his torso was practically glazed from the heat. He was vulnerable. "RED EAGLE...!" Luffy began bellowing.

"Ah, no!" Ajeel yelped in fright. Luffy's arms shot forward in an instant.

"BAZOOOOKKKKAAAAAAA!" he screamed, slamming his flaming palms into Ajeel's torso. What followed was practically the sound of glass shattering. Ajeel fell unconscious and flew down towards the ground below.

"All right!" Gajeel exclaimed from below with a pump of his fist, realizing what had happened.

"Heh," Sasuke chuckled, seeing the flames dissipate from Luffy's arms above, "Not bad," he remarked. As his Armament Haki disappeared, Luffy grinned. No matter what opponent he'd face in the war ahead, god or not, he'd fight with his all.


End file.
